Marş
thumb|300px|right|http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0iJfLQmz74 thumb|300px|right|http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErVKHFG70Bs&feature=related thumb|300px|right| http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tm7A3zVzu_M&feature=related thumb|300px|right|http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAwj9TcyGfE&feature=related thumb|300px|right|http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4akG3Ml3AVc&feature=related thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right|http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uReZG1KgOB4&feature=related thumb|300px|right Ottoman Empire "Mecidiye Marşı " (Mecidiye March) Music by: Giuseppe Donizetti In use: 1839-1861, 1876 Upon the accession to the throne of Abdülmecid I "Gazi" (Abdul-Mejid I) in 1839, the march for the new sultan was also composed by Giuseppe Donizetti, who wrote the march for the previous sultan. (Franz Lizst also composed a paraphrase of Donizetti's work and presented it to the Sultan.) It does not have any lyrics. This anthem was also used by Sultan Murad V, son of Abdülmecid I during his brief three month reign in 1876. However, under Murad V's reign, a different arrangement by Callisto Guatelli was used, and the anthem was published as Marche Imperiale Ottomane, and not "Mecidiye" nor "Muradiye" perhaps signifying for the first time the concept of a national imperial march rather than one for the emporer specifically. Special thanks to: Jaroslaw Wojcik for informing me of this anthem and providing me with the music file, Enver Demircigil for the sheet music, and Emre Yigit and Emre Aracı for some of this information. See also: Ottoman Empire (1808-1839, 1918-1922), Ottoman Empire (1861-1876), Ottoman Empire (1876-1909), Ottoman Empire (1909-1918). MUSIC MIDISHEET MUSIC [http://www.nationalanthems.info/ote-61~.pdf Adobe Acrobat PDF] Music only Marş, kuvvetli ve düzenli bir ritime sahip, genellikle uygun adım yürüyüşler için yazılan ve askeri bandolarca çalınan müzik eseri. Marşlar canlı askeri marşlardan durgun cenaze marşlarına kadar farklı ruhsal durumları yansıtabilir ve farklı amaçlarda yazılabilir. Beethoven'ın Eroica Senfonisi, Franz Schubert'in askeri marşları, Chopin'in La diyez minör/Si minör sonatındaki Marche Funèbre (cenaze marşı) ve Handel'in Saul oratoryosundaki Ölüm Marşı farklı atmosfere sahip marşlara örnek olarak verilebilir. Ayrıca bakınız * Milli marş ar:مارش (موسيقى) ca:Marxa da:March (musik) de:Marschmusik el:Εμβατήριο en:March (music) es:Marcha fi:Marssi (musiikki) fr:Marche (musique) he:מארש hr:Koračnice it:Marcia (musica) ja:行進曲 nds-nl:Marsmuziek nl:Mars (muziek) nn:Marsj i musikk no:Marsj (musikk) pl:Marsz (muzyka) pt:Marcha (música) ru:Марш (музыка) simple:March (music) sv:Marschmusik th:มาร์ช zh:进行曲 =Ottoman imperial anthem= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia The Ottoman Empire used anthems since its foundation in the late 13th century, but did not use a specific royal or national anthem until the 19th century. During the reign of Sultan Mahmud II, when the military and imperial band were re-organized along Western lines, Giuseppe Donizetti was invited to head the process. Donizetti Pasha, as he was known in the Ottoman Empire, composed the first Western-style imperial anthem, the Mahmudiye. Like in many other monarchies of its time, the anthem of the Ottoman Empire was a royal anthem, not a national one. Hence it paid homage to a specific ruler and a new anthem was composed at each imperial succession. However, in 1844, with the Tanzimat reforms, the [http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/2/28/Imperial_Ottoman_Anthem.mid Mecidiye March] was recognized as the first official Ottoman national anthem. The first official Ottoman national flag (which was in essence identical to the present-day Turkish flag) was also adopted in 1844. *''Mahmudiye'' - for Sultan Mahmud II (1808-1839) - by Giuseppe Donizetti, brother of Gaetano Donizetti *[http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/2/28/Imperial_Ottoman_Anthem.mid Mecidiye March] - for Sultan Abdülmecid I (1839-1861), by Giuseppe Donizetti *''Aziziye March'' - for Sultan Abdülâziz (1861-1876), by Callisto Guatelli *''Hamidiye'' - for Sultan Abdulhamid II (1876-1909), by Necip Pasha *''Reşadiye'' - for Sultan Mehmed Resad V (1909-1918) by Italo Selvelli After the start of the imperial anthem tradition, two Sultans did not have specific anthems composed. The first is Sultan Murad V, who reigned for 3 months in 1876 and the second is the last Sultan of the Ottoman Empire, Sultan Mehmed Vahdeddin, who used the Mahmudiye anthem. Only the Hamidiye and Reşadiye have lyrics, the first three anthems being instrumental. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ottoman_imperial_anthem&action=edit&section=1 editSee also *The March for Sultan Abdul-Mejid *Ottoman military band *Culture of the Ottoman Empire *Ottoman classical music *Ottoman Empire *Royal anthem *Emre Araci thumb|left|300px|Mısır Kraliyet Milli Marşı Mehmet Ali Paşa ve oğulları Kategori:Marşlar Kategori:Marş